Flametail
|namest = Kit: Warrior Apprentice: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Flamekit Flamepaw Flamepaw Flametail |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Rowanclaw Tawnypelt Tigerheart Dawnpelt |mentor = Cloudtail (temporarily), Littlecloud |apps = None |livebooks = ''Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers |deadbooks = Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon}} Flametail is a tiny ginger tom with short, pudgy legs and green eyes.Revealed on Kate Cary's blog History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Flamekit and his siblings Dawnkit and Tigerkit are mentioned as the kits of Tawnypelt. :At the Gathering, Blackstar proudly announces the birth of the three kits. The senior warriors go silent at the mention of Tigerkit's name. Lionpaw believes the cats to be too superstitious, and instead celebrates that Jaypaw, Hollypaw and he have kin. As the Gathering comes to an end, Hazelpaw eagerly tells Lionpaw that they'll have to train even harder now that there are three new warriors-to-be in ShadowClan. Hollypaw worries that they'll have to face their ShadowClan kin in battle one day. Squirrelflight overhears and tells the kits not to talk about fighting at a Gathering. Leafpool confides that she could tell that Tawnypelt was expecting last time she saw her, but kept quiet as it was not her duty to speak what lay in the paws of StarClan. Rowanclaw overhears them, replying that it was none of their business. He is revealed to be Tawnypelt's mate and the father of her kits. Squirrelflight congratulates him on the birth of three healthy kits. :Rowanclaw replies that they are three healthy Clanborn kits. Squirrelflight proclaims that her blessing was only true if they remain loyal to the Clan they were born to. ''Outcast :Flamekit makes his first appearance play-fighting with his siblings when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw come into camp, asking if Tawnypelt had permission to go with them to the mountains. They "defend" their camp against the ThunderClan cats. After Tawnypelt scolds them to behave, Tawnypelt says goodbye to her kits and all three kits chorus "goodbye" at the same time. Eclipse :Flamekit and his siblings almost trip Hollypaw and Tawnypelt when the former came to ShadowClan, requesting a help patrol. WindClan is invading ThunderClan's territory and needs backup. Tawnypelt scolds them, but Tigerkit simply wants to go to the battle. Tawnypelt apologizes on their behalf, but Hollypaw simply purrs at the sight of their short, fluffy tails. Tawnypelt coaxes them over to Snowbird and advises her to keep a sharp eye on her kits. Snowbird assures her that she knows all of the tricks they use to try and leave the camp. :Flamekit is seen again in ShadowClan camp. Russetfur and her patrol find Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw talking with Sol in the abandoned Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory. The patrol escorts the foursome to ShadowClan camp to meet with Blackstar. Russetfur orders them to wait when they get to the camp. She goes to fetch Blackstar, and Flamekit and his siblings come tumbling out of the nursery to meet the cats. :Flamekit jumps over to Hollypaw and plays with her tail. He displays particular interest in Jaypaw and his blindness. He wonders why Jaypaw isn't looking at him. Jaypaw quickly turns his head to look at him. Startled, Flamekit comments how his eyes are "stare-y". Jaypaw calmly replies that he is blind. Flamekit wonders how Jaypaw arrived to ShadowClan's camp, and Jaypaw simply replies that he walked. :Tigerkit seems impressed that he didn't bump into anything, but Tawnypelt scolds them for being rude and brings them to the nursery, promising them that they will be able to say goodbye. Once their business is done, the kits are summoned by their mother, and Flamekit shyly says goodbye to Jaypaw. Ivytail coaxes them away, ordering them to play with their own Clanmates. ''Long Shadows :Flamepaw and his siblings are now apprentices, but are not assigned mentors because Sol has taken over ShadowClan. :He is found with Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, and Tawnypelt on ThunderClan territory by a patrol consisting of Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Cinderheart, and Cloudtail. Tawnypelt explains that she does not want herself nor her kits living in a Clan that no longer looks to their warrior ancestors. While Ashfur strongly opposes bringing them to camp, Cloudtail agrees, and expects Firestar to make the final decision. He asks where the rest of the Clan is, and learns that most of them are in camp, since it is quite early. On the way to the camp, while Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw ask Hollyleaf several questions about ThunderClan territory, Flamepaw seems to be the most quiet and respectful of the three. When Dawnpaw asks if they can hunt, and Tigerpaw tells her no, since they are in another Clan's territory. Hollyleaf calmly tells them that they will most likely eat when they get to camp. Flamepaw politly thanks Hollyleaf for their hospitality. Flamepaw and his Clanmates appear to be very close to starving, giving Hollyleaf some concerns for their health. :When they finally get to camp, Brambleclaw gives them permission to help themselves to prey, which is quite plentiful. As they eat, Brambleclaw takes Tawnypelt to see Firestar in his den. Flamepaw asks Hollyleaf where they are going, and Hollyleaf tells him. Meanwhile, the ThunderClan cats observe the fresh-kill pile, and see that the apprentices have eaten all the dry prey. Hollyleaf scolds them, and Flamepaw appologizes for his siblings. Dawnpaw explains that Sol told them that cats can only depend on themselves to survive. When Hollyleaf asks her about cats that cannot hunt for themselves, Dawnpaw says that she would not let any cat starve, and Tigerpaw tells his sister not to listen to Sol. He explains that Sol will not let them train to be warriors. Flamepaw adds that Sol will not allow him to train to be a medicine cat. He was to be Littlecloud's apprentice, but there are no more mentors, and Blackstar is to be called Blackfoot now. As the kits continue to wait for their mother to reappear from Firestar's den. Dawnpaw asks if they are going to join ThunderClan. Flamepaw does not want to, because Leafpool already has an apprentice and he wants to be the medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan. Cats are discussing what will happen to the kits. When they are reffered to in that rank, the apprentices correct them, since they are indeed apprentices. Some cats, such as Spiderleg argue that ShadowClan's problem is not ThunderClan's problem. Cloudtail counters, since the cats are moving here, it is indeed ThunderClan's problem. Firestar angrily silences the Clan, and announces that they may stay as long as they want. Firestar annouce that the apprentices will train along side Foxpaw and Icepaw. When the meeting disbands, Brambleclaw tells the apprentices to go meet Firestar. The cats seem to be nervous about meeting him, but Lionblaze tells them that they will be fine. Firestar assigns them mentors for the time being. Flamepaw mentored by Cloudtail, Tigerpaw by Brackenfur, and Dawnpaw given to Spiderleg. The six, along with Sandstorm, Whitewing, and their apprentices, are going out to the clearing for some hunting practice. As they leave, Lionblaze is glad that the siblings will not receive an unfair advantage in the future by learning ThunderClan battle moves. He also wonders if any of the siblings are receiving training from Tigerstar. :Hollyleaf, because of the new arrivals, becomes determined to stop Sol from destroying the warrior code. She, Jaypaw and Lionblaze discuss a plan involving the ShadowClan apprentices and creating a fake sign to trick ShadowClan into returning their beliefs to StarClan. When Jaypaw and Lionblaze finish decide to talk to the apprentices later, the apprentices return from hunting, and prepare to talk to them. The apprentices have are very dirty from hunting in the unfamiliar territory. Hollyleaf gets Foxpaw and Icepaw to change the elders' bedding, giving the three cats a perfect opportunity to talk to the apprentices. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf take the apprentices behind the warriors den. The five cats pass the greencough-filled medicine cat's den, and Flamepaw looks over curiously. Sunrise :It is revealed that Flamepaw has become Littlecloud's apprentice. He is surprised when Jayfeather remembers him and tells him they were kin. :Later in the book, Littlecloud presents Flamepaw to StarClan by the Moonpool. In his dream, he meets Jayfeather and tells him that he wanted to meet Tigerstar, his grandfather. Jayfeather tells him that he should be happy to meet any cats of StarClan. :He is also present at the Gathering when Hollyleaf reveals that she and her brothers aren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :He is still listed as Littlecloud's apprentice, but now has his full medicine cat name, Flametail. He doesn't appear in the book apart from medicine cat meetings at the Moonpool. Fading Echoes :Flametail is seen at the Moonpool meeting with the rest of the medicine cats. He playfully teases his mentor, Littlecloud, about how old he is getting. Jayfeather is about to walk in his dream to see if he knew anything about Tigerheart meeting with Tigerstar in his dreams, and wonders if Flametail may be being trained with him too. In Flametail's dream, Runningnose wants to tell him something, but it is not shown in the story. Night Whispers :Flametail is seen near the ThunderClan border when Lionblaze and Cinderheart go for a walk. He angers Lionblaze by blaming him for Russetfur's death before walking off, and appears to be bitter about her death. He is also worried about his ailing mentor, Littlecloud, who protests that he is fine when it is clearly obvious he is not. When Flametail goes to the Moonpool he receives a warning from Raggedstar that ShadowClan must stand alone, but Littlecloud convinces Blackstar otherwise. Flametail also has continuous dreams about falling into darkness, but is confused at their meaning. : :When the ice freezes over, Flametail joins the other cats in playing on it. When the ice cracks, he falls through, only to find that the ice has closed over him and there is no way out. Jayfeather tries to save him from drowning, but an ugly, bulging-eyed, hairless cat, thought to be Rock, tells Jayfeather to let go of him, saying it was Flametail's time to die, not his. Jayfeather lets go, and Flametail is stuck under the layer of ice with no way of breathing, and drowns. :Once in StarClan, he is lured into the Dark Forest by voices calling his name, where Brokenstar orders Ivypaw to kill him. Ivypaw states that once you are dead, you can't be killed. Then Brokenstar tells her it is possible, and says it is twice as painful as dying regularly. Ivypaw does not want to kill him, however, she needs to gain the trust from the Dark Forest so she can act as a spy. She is about to, but Tigerheart stops her, claiming that he won't let anyone destroy what was left of his brother. Seeing Tigerheart defend his brother, Tigerstar lets Flametail go, stating that he is no threat and only mixes herbs. It is clearly unknown if he will remain in the Dark Forest or go back to StarClan. : Sign of the Moon :Flametail is mentioned by his brother, Tigerheart, when talking to Ivypool. He says that she was prepared to kill an innocent cat, but she replies that she had no choice. :He is later seen with a dead medicine cat, Barkface, having made his way back to StarClan. He offers to Jayfeather to join him but Jayfeather has to keep pace with Yellowfang.We find out that he does go back to StarClan and doesn't stay in the Dark Forest. Trivia *Flametail is first described as a dark ginger tom, though this is later changed to bright ginger. *Flametail was confirmed to be the new point of view in ''Night Whispers in the seventh Erin Hunter Chat.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister. Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *He has ThunderClan blood because his mother was born there. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt: Sister: :Dawnpelt: Brother: :Tigerheart: Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Main Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices